


A Climb

by Beelzeneth



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bratting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, brat taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Clark is not impressed when he finds his crush on top of a crane and decides to do something about it.From my Tumblr Oh-For-Fic-Sake.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Clark Kent/You, Superman/Reader, Superman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter One

You placed your go pro, drone and water bottle in your back pack zipping it up fully intending to make another video tonight, you wanted to capture some photos from the tallest place in Metropolis.Which was currently still being built so it was a crane climb. Technically it was trespassing…. which was illegal but you reasoned that you wasn’t hurting anyone breaking or stealing anything so you ignored that little fact.. Besides you was an adrenalin junkie so if you got chased it was even better more fun and you hadn't been caught yet, even if you did you could pull the whole investigative journalist card and hope it worked…well it probably wouldn't you wasn’t really a journalist you was a photographer for a journalist. By day you worked for the daily planet going all over the world documenting stories with your images, never afraid to go into the most dangerous situations or climb your way into restricted areas. On your days off you donned your face mask and climbed through the city till your hearts content, the feel of the wind rushing past you, the freedom of being so high watching the crowds below it was addictive. You been all over the world but nothing really compared to your own stomping grounds, well maybe Wayne tower in Gotham that was cool and you got some amazing photos with the drone as you sat in the huge W plastered on the side of the building. You left your apartment pulling on your over head headphones rolling your tube style mask down around your neck ready to pull it up for the climb. With your phone in your pocket you made your way down to the train station to begin your somewhat short journey to town, you had around an hour before sunset which is what you was hoping to capture. Once you were in the city center you walked slowly around to perimeter you was sure that no one was hanging about the building so made good use of the time folding away your headphones and straping your go pro to your head and began filming pulling up your mask. You climbed the small wall that separated you from the building site then sprinted across the cement running a few steps up the wall hooking your hands onto the emergancey access ladder dragging yourself up the rungs towards the first level roof that then had an unlocked fire escape. One was always open you noticed from your years of doing this I mean they don’t exactly expect people to be able to climb the ladder. Quietly you creep up the stairs scaling the building undisturbed until you reached the 67th floor the last on built. You walked out on to the unfinished floor that was mostly bare steel supports with clear tarps hung here and there protecting bags of cement and balast. And there she was. A huge faded red crane attached to the side of the building towering above everything else you grinned before making your way to it. Two large steel attachments connected it to the skyscraper in a v shape you clipped your bag around your chest leaning over the makeshift scaffold fence.Wow this is pretty high..Shit. You sucked in a deep breath calming the rush of adrenaline you’d enjoy it later when your up there but right now you needed to focus to get across the beam. Its just a walk. But high and you hadn’t done this for a while you sat on the fence sliding around huffing throwing your feet down onto the steel beam holding onto the fence with one hand then spread your arms out taking quick steps across to the crane holding tight. Slipping below one of the bars you crawled up the ladder and begun scaling it unaware of the eyes watching you cautiously from above hovering on the other side of the building behind you. He was confused he had been watching you since you slipped into the fire exit following you with X-ray vision to see what you was up to inside and noted that you was being almost respectful? you hadn’t caused any criminal damage hadn’t broke anything you was just climbing?. You heaved a sigh as you made it to the cockpit where the driver sat what felt like miles above anyone else you looked down taking in the way the city looked alive, the roads almost like veins weaving in and out of the buildings and out into the distance. It always took your breath away you jumped onto the roof of the cabin spreading out your arms enjoying the air, the exhilaration of being so high and free the rush was - there was nothing like it after you had your moment you got back to work. It wasn’t high enough and the city was slowly lighting up as the sun was beginning to dip. You cursed quickly as time had runaway with you and jumped to the main shaft of the crane that hung out far away from the building you weaved in and out of the bars being as fast as you could your goal was the light at the tip, it didnt take long to reach it as you leaned your weight on a bar hooking your ankles around it as you twisted your bag getting out your drone activating and releasing it sending it flying around yourself watching your phone screen to make long panoramic sweeps capturing the veiw as the final rays of the sun vanished casting amazing purples and oranges that will be amazing once the saturation was touched up, getting enough of the veiw you focused on bringing it around in front of you so you could pull stills from it to add to your personal album of climbs you gasped as you spotted him. Quickly without thinking you threw your head around tipping your weight. You screeched as your ankles gave and slipped off of the bar falling you curled yourself over the fall trying to get your chest over it just as you felt the bar he was beside you one hand locked around your bicep supporting your weight then lifted you up so you grab the bar again. you shook holding with a tight grip knuckles white as you released shuddering breaths your phone dangled from your wrist, you’d learned pretty early that a 2.99 wrist strap was a very good investment. You took a deep breath releasing slowly noticing he hadn’t let go he was just letting you support your own weight on the bars.

“Your ok I’ve got you”

"Fuck you! if you wasn’t creeping it wouldn't have happened you fuck!“ you tucked your head against the bar willing yourself to calm down you tugged down your mask wanting as much airflow as possible, something like this hadn’t happened for years. You almost forgot how terrifying close calls were. You looked down panting you felt like jelly all you could hear was your own blood pumping,you threw your head back and laughed out loud you missed the second of shock across his face as he recognized you. He felt his stomach drop feeling sick at how he’d almost lost you. Not that you were a couple as much as he wished you was, but you was close he made sure to work with you whenever possible, his shock quickly turned to anger at just how reckless you was he new you took certain chances and risks for work hell he had been there for some but this? this was taking the piss. He frowned at you especially as you began laughing his palm was itching to give you discipline maybe spank some sense into you 

"Fuck that was close” you giggled a little befor straightening looking at him then froze under his intense gaze.

“Close?! what the fuck are you even doing up here?” you blinked slowly confused not expecting the boyscout to swear at you why did he seem so upset? taking in his stance and growl in his voice. He was angry with you?.

“Whats your problem I was taking photos” you stated casually still not really understanding why he was so upset.

“My problem?! is a girl like you shouldn’t be climbing up a crane risking her life for some photos of the city!!” He leaned closer as he scolded you his eyes ablaze with worry and anger his frown was fierce, it was unsettleing to see him like this, really it should have frightened you but you was to annoyed to care.

“GIRL LIKE ME? EXCUSE ME BUT I WAS DOING FINE BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!!!” you shouted poking him in the chest making you wobble you quickly grabbed the bar again stabilizing your self, he puffed his chest out huffing at you raising an eyebrow ‘really?’ you scowled at him a moment then turned away pouting you sighed deep

“Sorry… Didn’t mean to yell at you… Just caught me by surprise is all… Thanks for catching me”

“Your welcome.” His voice was tight he was still angry

“Well thats enough of this shit for one day” you joked trying to lighten the mood, it didnt work he still held on to you flexing his fingers still having a good grip on you. You gulped nervously feeling ….Naughty? And small? It made you blush you cursed yourself for it, moving rearranging your weak arms threading one shaky arm around the bar and used your phone to recall your drone which was hovering where you left it. You apprehensively tried reaching out you was stopped as superman beat you to it folding it up and keeping it in his unoccupied hand you eyed him.

“Let go I’m getting down" seeing you shaking all over he shook his head

"No I will get you down your still shaken”

“No, I have to push through otherwise my fear will get the best of me net time” his nostrils flared at that, no there would not be a next time, he couldnt allow it.

“There shouldn’t be a next time this is reckless. You nearly plummeted to your death. What would you do if you fell for real?” You scoffed looking down for a good place to put your foot.

“Pray that no one breaks my fall and like I said if you hadn’t made me jump I wouldn’t have slipped” you snapped at him frustrated with no where to go, he grunted

“You will eventually! a little fear is healthy it stops us from doing stupid things like climbing cranes in the dark. Don’t you think about the people who care about you? what would your boyfriend think if he knew you were out here doing this?” you glared at him

“I don’t have one and if I did theres nothing he could do about it! I do what I want when I want!” he growled at you

“Then maybe you need someone to keep you in line! you sound like a right brat!”

“Keep me in line with what exactly?”

“I heard spankings are effective” he growled out leaning over you, you shrunk for a second then stood tall leering at him trying desperate to push aside the little voice screaming 'yes please daddy’ as your insides shook with the mere thought of being spanked by this adonis he was completely serious and you could tell.

“Spankings? 'the fuck are you from the 50’s?” he scowled down at you his jaw twitching

“You can be damn sure that is exactly what you’d get if you were mine, I’m tempted to anyway" you swallowed dryly at the threat backing off. Your pussy clenching at the thought, you groaned now was not the time to succumb to your kinks but god it was hard. He smirked hearing your heart speed up at the mention of getting an old fashion spanking his heart swelled and palm tingled itching to let loose on you even more now knowing that you Wasn't entirely against it, noticing the way you squirmed under his heated look made him relax a little thinking he had got through to you. Then you glared at him trying desperately not to flush at his words, you did have a spanking kink and he was extremely handsome its not like you can help it you like what you like. You huffed not entierly sure whether to test him or not. On one hand you wanted to but it would be so embarrassing. Even that made your insides quiver, in the end you decided not to push your luck you cleared your throat and spoke in a small voice trying not to look at him a little embarrassed.

"Can you let go please I want to get down”

“No I alread told you its not safe, I will get you down” he was quick to answer you rolled your eyes at him.

“Oh come off it boyscout I’ve done this hundreds of times cranes are straight forward lots of holding points, now skyscrapers they are tricky” as you started moving trying to shimmy down the crane trying to force him to let go, he sighed the bravado was an act you was still unsteady on your feet. Bratty and stubborn. He grunted not getting through to you, then with his hand he pulled. You as you tried in vain to keep a grip on the bar but as expected you couldn’t hold up against him.

“No! no wait! let go I can do it don’t please! FUCK OFF!!” He ignored your protests and tugged you off of the crane you screamed arms flying around blindly searching for anything he quickly flipped you around ,cradled you against him tight placing your drone on your stomach. Your arms wrapping around his neck, being this high holding onto a fixed object was one thing but hovering in mid air with nothing to hold nope. That was not your thing. 

“Please put me down!” he smiled to himself savoring the moment enjoying having you clutch to him so tightly.

“You know I think I will just hold you here a few minuets and let it sink in just how stupid this is” he said matter of fact

“Fuck you! put me down!!!” you hissed out at him trying not to panic you screeched when he pinched your hip a small reprimand.

“Oh? you really don’t like this do you?” he moved further from the crane with a small chuckle 

“For god sake put me down! this isn’t funny!” you felt his breath on the top of your head as he laughed loud

“You fear being held by me? yet your fine climbing” you shivered

“Well when I’m climbing I’m holding on and I’m not relying on anyone else” you grunted

“So you dont trust others? Do you trust anyone?”

“Well yeah I do but-” Clark and Lois were among the few that crossed your mind.

“Well trust me, I wont let you fall” you looked at him then tucked your head against his chest nodding a little panicking shaking with deep breathes ready to do just about anything to get him to put you down. He smiled feeling you relax sort of… He squeezed your legs lightly.

“Lets get you down then”

“P-please” was all you managed before he plummeted into a nose dive you screamed at the rush of air clutching the drone on your stomach tight. He laughed the whole way stopping just before the ground floating slowly then stood on the ground. You shook from head to toe frozen looking up to the tiny red light perched on the tip of the crane showing just how far you’d felt like you was free falling once you pulled yourself together he placed your feet on the floor catching you drone as you nearly droped it.

“Consider that your punishment for being so reckless. Now I dont want to catch you up any more buildings are we clear?” he said motioning up around you both you snarled reaching for your drone he moved to fast holding it out of reach.

“Ah ah, I mean it no more climbing for you. If I catch you again then I will make good on my promise.” He said wagging a finger at you like a naughty child

“Oh yeah and what promise is that?”

“I’ll spank you, long and hard until the message sinks in” you froze gaping at him he looked deadly serious

“Oh no you fucking wont!” you yelled defiantly nose in the air

“Like you could stop me? it wouldnt be anything you didnt desereve ,your crying out for a severe spanking and you should think yourself lucky I havent got you across my knee already carry on and I will deliver”

"W-what? you cant do that?!“ you stomped at him petulantly he mearly shook his head at you

"I can and I will now off you go"he said handing you your drone and spinning you around with a tap on you rear.

"And remember I’ll be watching out for you now so you’d best behave” you didn’t like how amused he sounded

“Fuck you-Ah!” You yelped spinning back around glaring at him rubbing your sore ass that his hand had just connected with

“Enough bratting now go home” you open your mouth to cuss him out but stopped as he crossed his arms

“Do you really want one now? Im trying to let you off with a warning.” You snorted and grumbled turning away walking down the road. He watched until you was out of sight then took of again flying close incase you needed him or decided to climb something else. He was giddy, not only did he spend time with you but he managed to uncover a little secret, the way you looked and reacted to him you was definatly into the same things. Some part of him had hoped you would carry on at him so he could drag you off and follow through which he would have one hundered percent. He was still angry over how stupid you had been but it just meant he now had a reason to pay more attention to you, which he was going to do, he fully belived that your bratty rescklesness was a cry to be taken into hand and he would answer that cry. Wanting to step in before you got yourself hurt ,more so now that he knew you was even more of a loose canon outside of work. He was happy that you shared one of his kinks but he wasnt going to be able to stop fantasizing over it. Maybe he should just scoop you up and deliver get it out of his system, the idea of tameing you was almost to much sending shivers down his spine. But he would be patient, he knew you and sooner or later youd find yourself climbing again he just had to be there for it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman catches you again this time he follows through then delivers you to Clark.

was two weeks later and you’d all but forgotten about your little interaction with the man of steel, well forgot repressed one of the two. You found yourself on a job with Clark, a bog standard peice on the the air quality in down town and you decided a birds eye veiw of traffic would suffice for the image maybe if you could get a traffic jam? That would be ideal. You made your way through town with him.

“So I want to do a birds eye view of downtown traffic, I was thinking by the shopping quater, you know where the shitty new intersection is?” He have you a side glance confused

“Yeah we could get a helicopter or somthing?” he said giving you a side glance you shook your head

“Nah no need I can find somewhere” he frowned at you stopping taking hold of your arm making you stop and face him

“Really theres no balconies there tho how would you get it?” You chuckled at him patting his arm always the sweet worry wort.

“Dont you worry Im a good climber Im sure I will find a way” his grip tightedn on your arm and he shook his head

“Absolutly not! no you are not risking your life for a photo we will do something else” you frowned that sounded familiar but you didn’t dwell on it to irritated.

“Hey whoa I can do it Ive done it before-”

“I said no! You better not its to dangerous” he sounded stern you’d never seen him like this before, sweet lovable Clark trying to put his foot down? hell you didn’t think he had it in him.

“Im serious” you sighed at him knowing you probably wont get any where with him

“Fine I wont god I will do something else” you said still intending to do it just without him knowing going to walk on he tugged you back to him pointing an accusing finger in your face.

“You say that like I dont know your still gonna try… I mean it y/n…You-you do and your ass is mine.” You frowned tilting your head to stare at him

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you disobey me on this and I’m gonna toast your ass your not climbing. You could fall and then what? No not going to happen” You took a step back blushing brightly at his words he gave you a look he was serious.

“What the fuck you sound just like the boyscout”

“Boyscout?” You scoffed tugging your arm free and walking around him

“Nevemind doesnt matter” he growled at your dismissal following you into the office.  
Nothing else was mentioned that day but you was seething for two reasons one how dare he threaten you like that and two how dare your body get aroused over it….So you will admit you have a crush on the big teddy bear, well if you call being hoplessly in love with him a crush. You packed up your things up still in a temper as Clark came up behind you tall and brooding.

“Y/n I meant what I said earlier dont do it I will find out.” You sighed then turned to him smileing bright

“Good night Clark see you tomorrow” then slipped away from him and out of the building. Once home you changed and headed out down towards the shopping quarter, it wasn’t long befor you found yourself 12 stories up on one of the flat roofs laying on your front head behind the camara hanging over the edge taking photos of the manic traffic so focused on the task you didnt notice a certain hero landing behind you until.

“HOLY SHIT!” you jumped rolling over as someone tapped you with there foot, laying on your side you glared at him

“YOU? Again? Are you fucking mad?! What the hell you sneaking up on me for-Hey wait what are you doing?” The fire was sucked out of your second question as he just sighed hoisting you up one arm around your waist you wiggled and kicked out

“Hey let go! Put me down!” you tried beating on his abdomen but just hurt your own hands.

“What did I warn you last time?” You froze as he sat on a low brick wall taking you across his lap. You screeched finally realizing what he had planned.

“No! nonononono stop its for work! Please it was for work dont Spank me I’m sorry! Dont you dare touch me!!” you tried scrabbling away hissing and screeching like a banshee swaying between sounding scared and small to firey and livid , you was silenced momentarily by a swift slap on the backs of your thighs. You quickly tried to smother your back end with your hands

“Yes Clark told me to watch out for you tonight he also told me that he’d warned you against climbing.” You frowned

“CLARK!? As in Kent? How the hell do you know him?!”

“I’ve been doing interviews for him and Lois for months” he explained casually…you had completely forgot about that

“Wait hold on You spoke to him? When? How the hell did you start talking about me? Did-did you tell him to-IT WAS YOU!! YOU TOLD HIM TO THREATEN TO SPANK ME?!?” He chuckled if only you knew

“Somthing like that yes…They have both told me about you in past interveiws, the photographer who is always jumping in head first I wasn’t convinced until I found you on the crane. Clark wasnt happy when I let him know what you’ve been upto so I may have suggested a solution.” You kicked out trying to twist away from him but he took it all in his stride.

“How dare you!? you are not my fucking keeper and neither is he!! I don’t have to answer to either of you now let gooo!”

“You are not going anywhere until I have met out your punishment. And you want to hope that Clark doesnt decided to add to it he was very angry… He loves you ,you know” you froze turning to face him blushing your heart fluttering befor shaking your head

“Wh-what? Bullshit” he collected your hands in one holding them behind you

“Yes he does thats why he asked me to look out for you and after this I will be dropping you off to him, I’m sure he will have alot to say knowing just how naughty you have been” you squirmed around trying to break free from him only now realizing that he had captured your hands but to no avail.

“NOO! no please please don’t do that”

“Do what? spank you or hand you over?”

“Both!" He sighed and tilted you forward striking your bottom his large hand covering it entirely you yelped loud as another spank was placed then another igniting a quick burn in the seat of your sweats quickly one after another was placed and you cried and yelped each time as the heat built very quickly yet you could feel your panties getting damp as each jolt of his palm forced you to clench making your clit throb below you. He was methodical and patient he took his time rubbing soothingly between spanks as he carefully brought your ass to a stinging throb. You whined low embarrassed as you could felt yourself heating up all over your nipples hard rubbing against your bra as you rocked forward with each well placed open palm on you bottom. It hurt burned even but not as much as it could have.

"I hope you feel ashamed of your self right now, I have never had to resort to this with anyone ever. Your just a naughty little brat!” his scolding made you groan, his words went straight to your clit that was straining against your wet panties you rubbed your thighs together slightly trying to ease your arousal. He paused pulling down your sweats you bucked harshly wriggling trying to throw him off but he just held tight tucking the waist band down your thigh’s before peppering stinging hot slaps across your twitching thighs. you cried fat tears falling as it sunk in just how humiliating this was. He paid no mind concentrating on the task at hand trying to hold back his excitement as he glimpsed your damp panties leaving bright red hand prints all across your thighs and bottom painting it red. You withered under his palm kicking out and wailing as he blistered your ass efficiency finally giving in you mewled loud weeping slumped across his lap no longer trying to escape but just taking it crying your heart out.

“Pl-please I’m sorry I wont do it again please!” How could this have been your fantasy? being spanked until you truly cry with no hope of getting away, you covered your face partly in humiliation as even as the thoughts crossed your mind your walls were twitching rippling in on themselves throbbing hot and leaking even with your burning bruised bottom somewhat on display

“There not such a brat now with a hot bottom are you? are you going to behave now?”

“Y-yes pl-please stop it hurts pleeeeaasse!” you felt mortified as you begged feeling another small flood of arousal stick your panties to your puffy lips, wetting your clit making you moan into your hands you were going to cum. You gasped through your tears as the thought struck you. You couldn’t, you held back clenching tight trying to stop the warmth coiling in your tummy a punishment in itself trying to hold back not wanting to humiliate your self like that in front of any one least of all him. What if he told Clark? he’d think you was a freak. He left one final heavy spank across the bottom curve of your swollen red cheeks almost catching your pussy making it twitch so close to cumming on him that you began crying almost hysterically. He pulled up your sweats tilting you up right in front of him still sobbing holding your face wiping your face trying to stop the tear gathering your bag he tucked his arm below your sore ass making you hiss.“Hold on” was all the warning you got before he took of from the roof heading back to the residential side of town landing on the roof. Placing you on your feet handing you your bag and opened the fire escape that lead into the building.

“Number 14 and I will be out here watching, if I have to come in there then you will get another spanking” you whined looking up at him pathetically.

“P-please take me home- I d-don’t want to-”

“Get in there now young lady!” you squeaked running through the door not wanting to argue and risk getting another ass whopping from him. Once inside you crept down the stairs you knew where Clark lived, you’d been here a few times for coffee or going threw photos with him for the articles. You sniffed wiping your nose and eyes trying to pull yourself together you sighed and knocked quietly on his door head down not entirely sure what to expect you didn’t have long to dwell on it as he opened the door standing aside

“In” was all he said you shuffled in past him as he slammed the door shut you jumped whimpering feeling tears well again as you fidgeted in front of him.

“He told me already…Why? why did you disobey me?” you shrugged not looking up feeling ashamed that superman had aready told him what had happened. He lifted your face to look at him the crossed his arms

“Y/n I wont ask again” you avoided his eyes shifting from one foot to the other.

“I just wanted to get a good photo…. wasn’t that high.” he locked his jaw tilting his head to the side before snapping at you

“High enough!! and if you fell, you know Im glad I asked him to watch out for you! I was terrified when he told me he found you up a fucking crane. A crane? y/n, but I though that a near death experience and a threat from him would do it but no, you just go running off doing what you want.” you looked up at him

“Clark stop I’m hurt and upset and don’t need a lecture from you! the only reason I’m here is because he made me. quit yelling at me!!”

“I know that, and Im glad he seems to have left an impression because thats what you need!”

“And how do you know what I need? WHy do you care anyway? no one asked you to!! just butt out!!” you shouted stomping at him throwing your bag to the floor wiping your eyes,upset, frustrated aroused and still confused as fuck. He squared his shoulders

“No I will not but out!!” you gripped your hair just about read to cry again

“Why?!”

“Because I love you!” you gasped at him stepping back

“What?” you asked quietly shaking your head trying to back away he followed pulling you to him in a tight hug tucking you below his chin trapping you.

“I love you and I don’t want to loose you, thats why I wont butt out, not any more, fuck sake I got superman to keep and eye out, I thought it’d be enough. Knowing that he was watching you, but its not. I want to be there, to look after you, protect you myself” you sniffled then wrapped your arms around him wetting his shirt with your silent tears shaking with your sobs everything was catching up to you, he sighed rubbing your back.

“I didn’t mean to, I just wanted it to be good I was careful, I always am I promise”

“You were hanging off the side y/n thats not being careful” he scolded lightly hoisting you up getting you to wrap your legs around him you hissed as his hands settled on your ass he chuckled.

“Wow he did do a number on you huh? I can feel the heat through these bottoms” you flushed tucking your face into his neck.

“Claaarrk stop” you whined he just continued to his bed room taking you with him kissing your head.

“I’ll let you off this time as he has done my job for me, but don’t expect it again and Ive asked him to keep an eye out for you from now on” you nuzzled him as he laid down with you on his bed before pulling off your trainers and sweats you blushed trying to cover yourself not wanting him to see proof of you punishment he batted your hands away then whistled low

“Wow he really did lay into you..I can see why you came down he like he told you to…remind me to thank him.” you pouted at him

“Nooo stooop it” rolling over hiding your face as he poked the underside of your cheeks peeking out from your panties. Before he leaned down placing a quick kiss on each making you jolt up he only pushed you back down trailing kisses up your back then sucked on the back of your neck you whined feeling his weight on top of you tilting your head to the side.

“Cl-clark what?-” he shushed you then started suckling lightly lathering your neck with his tongue and teeth you gasped rubbing your thighs together the feeling of his trousers on your hot skin made it sting in the best way your clit began throbbing you grinded it against the covers below you sighing, your not sure just how this happened but you didn’t care in this moment choosing to indulge. He pulled back rocking lightly against you holding your hips still making you moan, spreading your legs trying to make him slip between them he did placing his knees at your thighs spreading them.

“And whats this?” you snapped out of it realizing your mistake trying to close your legs but it was to late as he moved a hand to your soaked panties, you tried dragging yourself from under him but he placed a solid hand to the curve of your back prodding at you, you arched keening as his fingers began to explore rubbing slow circles slowly building you up, you panted unable to stop rocking on him, coating your slit in your own arousal pulling his hand up before your face letting you see your own mess coating his fingers you turned away mortified he rolled beside you with a cheeky grin still waving his coated fingers in front of you.

“I wonder what caused this then? seems someone has a little secret” he wiped it off on the pillow by your face digging his fingers into your sore ass massaging a little making you moan

“Ah, I know maybe my little spitfire has just wanted to be tamed all along? I should have known, all the bratting and false bravado was just to get daddies attention… well now you have it, and you’ll have to endure it” you tensed as his voice lowered as he whispered in your ear you shuddered before leaning in kissing him innocently at first but quickly taking your breath away as he cupped the back of your head tasting you it felt like he trying to devour you just as quick as it began he pulled back with a cheeky grin.

“Good night babe” he lied down on his side dragging you close holding you against him.

“Wh-what Clark hey don’t- you can’t go to sleep now?” he peeked an eye open at you

“Your not getting to cum tonight oh no after the stunt you pulled? or have you forgotten. Maybe tomorrow if you behave” you gaped at him slapping him lightly

“Noo thats not fair Clark you cant just leave me like this!” he gave a quick slap to your ass making you jolt against him

“Ouch!”

“Carry on you’ll get another, now sleep we can talk in the morning” you pouted wriggling deeper into the covers

“Hey Clark… I-I love you to” you placed a quick kiss on his chest he just smiled hugging you closer.

“Good, now sleep”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Clark isn’t going to let you get off with a warning hell bent on giving you a punishment you wont forget… but with you bent over just he couldn’t help himself.

Clark watched as you made your way across the office coffee in each hand and a paper tucked under your arm. You smiled placing his coffee beside him. It was one week since the whole superman discipline fiasco and you and Clark was officially a couple. He smiled sweetly thanking you then peered uneasy into the cup hoping it wasn’t another ginger spice crappy frappie thing.

“What is it today then?” Looking at the frothy milk already pulling a face at it you laughed at his expression then leant on his desk.

“Coconut latte, honestly Clark you haven’t even tried it yet, broaden your horizons live a little, you can’t just stick to the same boring black coffee every single day… Go on try it its sweet just like you, I promise you’ll like it.” He scrunched his nose, coconut? In milk and coffee? He looked at you as you sipped your own drink.

“I happen to like black coffee… But you did buy it so I might as well try it…I’d hate for you to waste your money” he said taking a hesitant sip as Lois came over eyeing you both curiously, you mouthed coconut to her and she shook her head.

“You trying to get him on fancy coffee? Not sure if that will work but I admire your efforts” you both watched as Clark hummed and nodded before taking a second sip. You smiled laughing as he refused to put the cup down taking slow drags from it now and then.

“See I told you~” you said in a sing song voice. Then placed the paper down beside you on the desk.

“Soo whats on the agenda for today then girls and boys?” Lois shook her head at your antics, having you around the office was effectively having a child in the building. A fully grown 5ft fuck all fearless, sneaky child, which is exactly why she needed you ,you were to all intents and purposes a fucking ninja…Or at least you should have been.

“Well y/n I was hoping I could steal you from Clark for a while?” You tilted your head at her

“Define a while?”

“Day or two? I need someone who will keep up with me.” You mulled it over taking another sip ,that normally meant she was either doing something she shouldn’t and needs a photographer she could trust or needed you to do some behind the scenes acrobatic snooping. You ignored the way Clark’s eyes wandered over the two of you carefully.

“What’s the story?” Her face lit up as you asked

“Got a lead on that chemical leak down by the Lex corp labs, its causing symptoms similar to the victims of nuclear radiation, immunity failure, it hasn’t killed anyone…Yet anyway, but there are fourteen people hospitalized and they are trying to white wash it as some industrial strength cleaning solution accident.” You tilted your head at her nodding slowly sounds like a major cock up on the lab’s part.

“Yep fine, you want me to get my stuff now or-” you was interrupted by Clark placing a hand on your thigh squeezing the strength shocked you as he pinned you to the desk you were seated on.

“No” both you and Lois looked at him and started speaking first

“What? Clark its fine she will be with me” she said you continued

“Yeah it will be okay I’m not even leaving the city this time” he stood still holding your thigh under his heavy palm squeezing it tightly making you wince a little then released it, he moved standing close shielding you from Lois slightly puffing out his chest looking down at you making you gulp a little as your clit tingled at his imposing stance you wet your lips a little. He tilted his head looking sternly at you.

“I said no,Love your not going running in to god knows what. We don’t even know what that stuff is?” He added waving his hand around .You grit your teeth and pushed him back a little you and stood at your full height jabbing him in the chest, then shook out your finger as it had hurt.

“Well that’s the point of going isn’t it you know investigating what it is? Look I know your worried but if they are doing some freaky chemical testing shit then its dangerous! Besides I’m just going to take photos of the facility. Nothing will happen we will be extra careful wont we Lois?”

“Of course we will just photos and statements that’s all promise” she backed you up he looked between the two of you and sighed.

“Lois no that place is to dangerous, the things they have there-” he caught himself but Lois didn’t click …Or really listen to him, it was a story. Her story you hesitated. At his statement sparing Lois a glance.

“Clark people have a right to know if Lex corp are doing Illegal testing!” he grunted ignoring her turning to you pointing at you

“I said no…And I mean it, I’m not playing around you know what will happen if you ignore me, he is still on your tail I will find out” you took a step back at his severe look and reluctantly nodded he was serious, you pivoted to Lois giving a apologetic look.

“Lois …It does sound a bit iffy…Lets look for another story from Perry” you winked at her discreetly nodding to the elevators she huffed turning in a strop making her way across the office, you sighed as Clark sat down at his desk rolling his eyes.

“Great now shes in a mood"he sighed

"She’ll get over it….Thank you for dropping it, I love you” you froze insides twisting with guilt already as he pulled you down to his face giving you a kiss you smiled at him sweetly before looking away towards Lois and grimanced watching her stalk towards the elevators all but crushing the buttons

“I’ll go talk to her” he hummed in agreement

“Okay be safe love” looking back to his screen and beginning to type his own article as you made your way to her sneakily still having your bag over your shoulder and quickly made it to the elevator slipping in beside Lois.  
image

Once outside you sighed walking along side Lois she looked up at you smirking, you both high fived.

“Soo you and Clark huh? Never got the full story on how that finally happen?"You blushed not sure what to say not like you could say superman spanked you like a child for climbing buildings then delivered you to Clark for another scolding.

"We err yeah we argued over something silly and he sort of screamed he loved me, not exactly romantic but that was it” she smiled nodding.

“Doesn’t surprise me in the slightest, he has had his eye on your for a while, been telling him for months to ask you out he was to shy.” You laughed yes that sounded like him. You did feel a little uncomfortable after all Lois was his ex. She gave you a side glance

“What did he mean back then in the office?” You flushed chuckling

“Oh that who knows with him I mean come on this is Clark hes a bit backwards isn’t he?” She couldn’t argue there then it got quiet noticing your mood change and sighed she wasn’t going to let this cause a rift between you both, she’d been working with you for nearly six years you were friends.

“I don’t mind you know, it didn’t work out between Clark and I, I wish it had but it just didn’t, honestly I knew he liked you after he started working with you, when we was still together, I could feel it, that’s why I ended it… I wasn’t the one he truly wanted, I was just the first he opened up to sometimes I think he just felt obligated to be with me but if you hurt him you’ll have me on your case you got that?” You nodded smiling at her softly.

“Thank you, I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me anymore that’s why I’ve avoided you a bit.” she laughed and pushed you a bit making you weave around a small group of businessmen then come back to her side.

“Course not don’t be stupid, by the way you do know were sneaking in don’t you?” You grinned waving your slightly smaller camera

“Why do you think I’ve got this bad boy? and I brought my new go pro , got this new one better pixels and its more stable just have to change shoes when we get there trainers are in my bag. So what do you think it is? Some poison? Or nuclear type thing?” She hummed

“Always prepared huh? And I’m not certain but it could be a weapon? Apparently Lex corp has been trying to get government contracts for military imports and exports, I think it was a a chemical weapon test gone south.”

“Military? Was they approved?” She shook her head stopping beside you

“No it was denied and its the fifth time this year they seem desperate and I think its because they already have weapons and are testing them but technically until they get the contracts what they have been doing is illegal. It could ruin the whole Luthor name, tear down their empire.” you followed her to the cab she had waved down both jumping in the back she told the driver the destination.  
image

It took just over half an hour to reach the labs, as always you had gotten out and walked the last few minutes. you used your cameras zoom using it as binoculars.

“Red, we got a problem. Security and they are packing some serious heat…. But look that’s the one right? with the big tube tent thingy?” she huffed hands on hips thinking, you used the time to snap some photos capturing some shots of the armed security, you noticed they gave the sight of the incident a wide birth veering around it on every pass,you cursed as two stopped spotting you, you quickly shifted slightly.

“Pose pose!! quickly!!” she did as she was told holding her hands up and popping her hip out to the side and you snapped another photo you noticed the security shake heads walking away.

“That’s it done” she dropped her hands it was a trick you had both developed use Instagram like poses for cover you nodded to the building.

“You go cause a fuss I will use the distraction to get in, if you get turned away go wait where we got out of the cab try to hold out for as long as you can okay? I will be as quick as I can if I’m not out in thirty minutes go home.” she looked hesitant as you crouched finishing swapping your shoes for trainers tightening your laces double knotting them tucking the ends in.

“Leave? you want me to leave you there?”

“Yeah don’t worry I will get out I always do but if things go south I don’t want to worry about you to, no offense but your not as fast as me” you said taking a small pouch from your bag clipping it to a belt loop on your trousers passing her your satchel tucking your camera in to your pouch then attaching the go pro to your head, it was smaller then your other one and this one saved your live stream to the cloud, so even if you lost dropped or broke it the film was intact.

“Okay if your sure.. Just please be careful I don’t think Clark would ever forgive me if you got hurt” you nodded to her

“I’m not going to get hurt now go, wait until I’m at that fence at the bottom” she nodded watching you jog to the very far fence, you turned back looking at her nodding watching as she approached the security gate.

You turned the corner the finding a weak spot in the fence , it was a basic chain link one that you could easily roll up, your guess is they were trying to look unassuming. You didn’t bother taking a photo you could pull stills from the go-pro footage. The security cameras moved in slow sweeping motion’s across the open space you counted there was a thirty second interval that was clear as they moved, thirty seconds didn’t seem much but you would be amazed what you could achieve in that time you planned your route, make it to the large truck parked half way across the concrete then a run jump and wall climb and you’d be on the first roof out of view of the cctv using the electricity box to spring off.

You took a deep breath then moved sliding under the chain link fence and rushed tucking below the truck, taking a deep breath as the adrenaline kicked in, peeking as the cameras rotated then made your move again sprinting and using the electricity box to propel yourself to the roof grunting as you held the edge quickly scrabbling your feet and rolling just in time. Taking a moment you calmed your breathing and got up crouching looking left and right seeing a durable looking gutter, it was close to the edge and you’d be in plain sight for the climb, but Lois was down there being Lois so you was certain no one would see you.

You had to trust she would keep them occupied, grabbing the gutters attachments you planted your feet either side cupping your hands behind the pipe, the trick was to keep a steady rhythm you made the climb breathing steady until you reached the top a little out of breath and stood, no one of ground level would see you from here, this roofs height was almost at three stories. Peering over the top you saw the guards watching as Lois made her way down the side of the fence going to the meeting spot.

You stood back slowly looking around there was a small hatch that looked like a maintenance shaft that would be your entry point then. Walking towards it you pried it open shimmying down inside there was a small ladder and a platform at the bottom attached to a cat walk around the room. You crouched on the platform looking over the huge space. One huge room that looked almost like a warehouse apart from plastic dividers cutting it into smaller cubicles each looked like mini science labs various apparatus and small machines in each then there was a wall with huge glass window inside two massive industrial sized vats at the other end with pipes feeding whatever it was holding into a few smaller canisters, people with full on hazmat suits and bubble masks entered and left via a decontamination chamber as other people walked around transporting the smaller canisters in glass boxes on trolleys taking out your camera you snapped shots of the room the zoom picked up more then your go-pro ever could.

You pointed the camera zooming on various items you did a slow walk round getting close ups of the activity in and around the place, most of the stuff looked…. Medical? For some reason, vials and syringes and drip feeders that type of stuff. Finally you found what you was looking for zooming in on a large board that has diagrams all across it depicting the vats and smaller containers, but couldn’t make out any writing. Sighing you crouched speed walking down the cat walk finding a spot with a better view from here you could work out what it says….Theralizumab (tgn1412) what the fuck was that? A drug or something? For some reason it sounded familiar but you couldn’t place it. You leaned closer taking more photos of the table beside it all showing different scientific calculations and symbols then quietly spelt the main name out loud for your go pro as a back up.

You froze and crouched lower as a gun wielding guard came in Through a side door looking around talking on the phone as he made for the stairs across from you. Shit. You had to get out, deciding to call it quits you retraced your steps. Once you made it to the ladder you quickly climbed it making it to the roof safe and sound, you peaked over the to where the groups of guards had been but they were scattered about patrolling again you swore. Things are definitely turning south. You must have spent longer looking around than you thought. You took a deep breath before slipping down the gutter aiming to leave the way you came. As if things couldn’t get worse the truck was gone. You would be spotted before you got out hearing a voice from above your stomach dropped quickly you dived against the wall.

“There’s no one here, yes I’ve looked , nothing on the cat walk or roof…. Jerry is just seeing things…… well he’s been paranoid since the explosion…. yes well he should suck it up think himself lucky……pfft that’s what he’s saying he wasn’t anywhere near it to be hit with this shit……no point, looking at what it did to those in England they will probably be dead in a few days, wouldn’t surprise me if he let em to cover up…….. I will check now yes alright be down in a minute.” You held your breath as you heard the foot steps moving closer your heart was trying to jump out of your chest. He would see you. He would see you and shoot you and you’d die, because he would shoot you and you’d be dead. You panicked looking for somewhere to hide as he got closer to the edge.

“Fuck! Show me your hands!” He shouted you rolled away and made a break for it as he fumbled with his gun aiming it at you firing. He missed hitting the roof by your feet making the gravel spray up hitting your ankles making you hiss,your heart skipped a beat as you closed your eyes ducking and screaming diving in a zigzag towards the edge with every intention of throwing your self off it was only one story hopefully you’d make it. You flinched hearing him run down the length of the building you held your breath waiting to feel a spray of bullets as you neared the edge. But there wasn’t any. just a sudden gust of air a warmth at your back you flinched closing your eyes fearing the worst as someone grabbed your waist quickly tugging you towards them, then they seemed to jump your feet left the ground and you grabbed at the arm in shock opening your eyes the saw a flick of red before closing them again as you was lurched through the air at speed landing seconds later a few blocks away at ground level next to a sheepish looking Lois.

“Lois? Wha-” before you could finish you was spun around your wrist was held in a tight grip coming face to face with the man of steel and for the first time you was happy to see him, before you could think you hugged him shaking from fear and adrenaline he sighed tucking an arm around you patting your back as the shock of what happened washed over you in nauseating waves. A few tears escaped, you were shot at, you could have died.

“Fuck ,thank you, thank you so much , if you hadn’t- I’d be….I thought I was a goner” he sighed ruffling your hair holding you as you shook, no matter how angry he was he couldn’t help take a few moments to help settle you down rubbing your back slowly as you sobbed quietly you were so frightened.

“Shh it’s okay…I’ve got you…your okay” you cried into him missing the looks shared over your head between him and Lois. She looked guilty, and he was fucking pissed. Eventually you calmed down enough for him to get through to you and he pulled you back at arms length, you tried wriggling away wiping your eyes and sniffing back your last whimpers, he growled when you tried twisting away. Oh hell no.

He wasn’t letting you get away from him not after that major fuck up moving his hand he gripped you by the scruff of your shirt. You flinched and snapped your gaze up. Oh shit. His face was set in a deep frown, jaw twitching. He was angry, furious. Double shit.

“What have I told you?! About doing stupid things like that?!” He shook you a bit by your shirt making you wince closing your eyes pretending he wasn’t there.

“Don’t you pretend to ignore me!” He wasn’t playing ball and instead captured your chin in his other hand.

“Y/n what did I say?…Look at me when I’m talking to you….Right now or so help me god!….That’s better….Was last time not enough To deter you?” Your eyes bulged as you used your hands to cover your back end. Lois raised an eyebrow at your reaction going to ask but was silenced with a look from Clark, he wasn’t happy with either of them. He trusted her! Trusted you to both do the right thing, the safe thing and leave this story alone, at that point he wasn’t sure who he was more angry at. Lois for encouraging you, or you for actually going through with it!.

“No! I mean yes! I don’t know!! it was work their doing something bad!! like really reeaallly bad! I’m sorry please don’t!” He growled

“Sorry isn’t good enough!!” you squeaked at him trying to twist from him but he juts locked a hand on one of your biceps makeing to spin you around.

“No! don’t nononono! please not here pleaseplease, I get it I’ll be good, I wont make a fuss just not infront of her please!” you begged and he clenched his jaw looking from you to Lois who was confused by your desperate display

“y/n wha?” she didn’t get to finish as her question was answered as you was spun round to face her yelping and thrashing as he moved landed a harsh smack you your lower thigh making you cry out trying to tuck yourself away from him moving your free hand around trying to cover yourself flushing in humiliation as Lois’ jaw dropped. You moved your hand across yourself trying to save your ass but he just worked around it with ease ,finally having enough he switched his grip capturing both wrists behind you as you tried spinning back round and dodging at the same time tears already falling from the harsh impacts of his hand all but branding your ass.

“No nonono stop! I’m sorry I’m sorry please

”“You want me to drop your jeans? No? Well stop wriggling then!…. You are unbelievable!…Three times! This makes t hree times now I’ve had to Intervene! I thought your last spanking would have knocked some sense into you Young lady! But then again Clark let you get away with it last time didn’t he?” You cried as this time he had put more force behind each swing leaving a much deeper burn then last time tears streamed down your face and you started sobbing as he carried on. He meant it.

“Im sorry ple-please stoooop” he continued letting you feel his displeasure at you landing heavier blows you could tell he wanted to strike you harder in the way his hand trembled with each impact, the rougher treatment and scolding made you soak your panties almost instantly, the humiliation of Lois watching may have had something to do with it as well. You flushed in humiliation happy that you was in black jeans, had you been in anything else he and Lois would have seen your shame. You wriggled yelping between sobs as he bruised your back side adding five more in quick succession then stopped. It had felt like a life time but in reality was only a minute two at most. You hiccuped rubbing your eyes as he stood there still glareing at you before huffing.

“What am I going to do with you? Is this going to be a weekly occurrence now?” You sniffed trying to compose yourself shaking your head. No. He released your wrists but you didn’t pull away wiping your nose on your sleeve feeling humiliated, belittled and most dreadfully of all aroused. You flushed a deep red hanging your head in shame, god knows what Lois must think watching you get man handled like that, watching you be reduced to tears in seconds.

“I don’t need to tell you how stupid that was do I?” You whined and shook your head again at him, feeling his eyes boring into your head.

“And you can rest assured that the only reason I’m letting you off so lightly is because I’m letting your boyfriend deal with you this time! I’m very disappointed in you, I don’t think he will be very happy I doubt he let you come out here, did he know?” you hung your head somehow Hearing him say he’s disappointed in you almost felt as bad as his spanking and you didn’t know why, you shivered at the thought of Clark finding out.

“Well?” He probed Lois gave him a look, you didn’t know yet? but then by that display she hardly thought you spent a lot of time facing him, by the looks of it you spent your time across his knee.

“No, well maybe, he knew we wanted to but we said we wouldn’t….” he sighed at you

“Well he will be finding out” you panicked shaking your head

“No! don’t tell him! I know I did wrong but he will be so angry!!” He ignored you fixing you both with a firm gaze.

“You will both drop the story, we are already on it and don’t need people panicking over it, your leads dried up am I clear?” You heard Lois agree still stunned by what she had just witnessed he tugged your head up to face him seeing nothing but a blur through your tears.

“Y/n I said am I clear?” You nodded before answering weakly without thinking

“Yes sir” mortified as the words slipped out before you could catch them

“Good now off you go…Back to your office both of you” he said releasing you ,you quickly made your way past him hissing as your tender muscles pulled, they was already bruising. You moved scampering quicker as he left you with one last parting smack on your rear as you scuttled past him to embarrassed to look up as Lois walked by your side quietly you flinched as you heard him take off the echoing sound as he broke the sound barrier, knowing he was going to go tell on you. Lois closed the gap resting her hand on your arm lightly as you sniffled she held out your bag for you, you took it quietly.

“A-are you okay?” You nodded a little

“Yeah just embarrassed I never wanted anyone to see that, you probably think I’m stupid” she smiled a little

“I’ll admit I’ve never seen him do anything like that before, sounds like you have tho” you sucked in a deep breath as your bottom stung and throbbed you could just feel the ache of a bruise now forming.

“Yer tha-thats the second time, first was longer but that was worse…. way worse and now I’m gonna have to face Clark, hes going to spank me to,I don’t think I can handle two, but if I don’t go then I will be in worse trouble.” You trembled a little

“So Clark spanks you to?” She asked realizing you didn’t know yet. You nodded then shook your head

“No, yes I mean not yet but only cos of how red my ass was when I got to his apartment… Superman found me climbing he caught me and spanked me then sent me to Clark… That’s when we argued and got together weird huh?” She shook her head.

“Not really, He loves you the thought of loosing you could be the thing that broke the camels back….Still tho I feel sorry for you…..More so your ass I mean neither of them are weak by any means…. And I doubt your behaving” you groaned as she chuckled

“Hey come on let me have that one, I mean you just got spanked back there then I find out that your letting both of them spank you?"you scoffed

"Let? you try wriggling away see how far you get! , Superman’s a nosy prick who can fuck right off” you shouted up at the sky hoping the bastard could hear you then heard the familiar sound of him roaming the sky. You froze looking to the sky cautiously and gulped, he was still about.

“…Shouldn’t have said that, I should not have said that! Lets go before he comes back I don’t want another round” you said trying to make your way out of he area asap quickly regretting shouting at him. Lois smiled, you were going to be so pissed off when you find out, but she kept that to her self.

“… You think he was bluffing, like superman can’t really go to the office can he? like there’d be to many questions? That suit is so tight I doubt he has a pocket for a phone….right?” she hissed through her teeth seeing where you were going.

“Well I couldn’t say, but I don’t think you can keep it from Clark. I mean their close….really close two peas in a pod”

“No shit I realized that when they both had the same views on domestic discipline, it was that cape wearing asshat who gave Clark the idea” she blinked you really had no idea.

“If you want my advice tell him the truth because when he finds out and he will, he will be angry that you broke in and hurt that you lied to him” you sighed

“Your right I suppose, best to get it over with….Could you keep this a secret? Please in all honesty I’d rather you forget the whole thing..” she smiled nodding

“It goes without saying, but I promise I wont tell a soul…. If the league are on this tho we should leave it.” You blinked at her

“What? Do my ears deceive me or is Lois Lane, THE Lois lane dropping a story?” You gaped at her she nodded.

“From the way he said it…He was serious… Whatever is in there is dangerous and we should leave this one… You nearly got shot over it, in Metropolis! If they are willing to risk that type of law suit then its big business in there….And no offense but I’m not really itching for a trip over someone’s knee anytime soon.” you scoffed but nodded she was probably right.  
image

You kept up small talk on the way back Lois was trying to get your mind off of the inevitable and it worked. It wasn’t until you reached the daily planet that your stomach tied in knots. Once you was in the office you felt Clark’s eyes on you before he came over engulfing you in a hug tucking your face in the crook of his neck as you began shaking again. He kissed the side of your head.

“You went there didn’t you?” You nodded sniffling he heaved a deep sigh

“You stupid stupid girl, are you hurt? What happened? I know something happened from the minute you walked in” you fumbled with your words a little going to brush him off but a look from Lois quickly made you change your mind.

“I broke in….. And got spotted and I was shot at….A tiny bit….Like teeny weeny bit shot at” He quickly pulled you away his face set firm as he stared at you.

“S-superman saved me and then he well….. You know…” you flushed but he simple blinked at you

“He what?” You groaned and nodded behind you he fixed you with a look and grasped your ass squeezing you hissed stepping on tip toes trying to wriggle away from his hand.

“Oh so he gave you another spanking?” He said still applying pressure to your tender warm cheeks, you nodded hissing at him still trying to escape.

“Yes! and he did it in front of Lois even when I begged him not to! Claarrk! Stoop it hurts!” You whined at him he only sighed shaking his head at you giving you a severe look making you feel even more sorry for yourself.

“Good its definitely what you deserve and you can expect another when we leave today, I specifically told you not to go there. What was you thinking?”

“Kent is everything alright?” You both turned looking at Perry you nodded but Clark shook his head

“Y/n isn’t really feeling well” Perry nodded regarding you

“She does look a flushed… Probably best you take a half day y/n” you nodded at him thanking him, thinking this the perfect time to escape your unimpressed boyfriend.

“I will to if that’s alright? I’ve already handed in my article today and I can look after her god knows someone needs to, she’s to stubborn to do it herself” Clark asked Perry, he nodded knowing even feeling unwell you’d probably go home and work anyway.  
image

Twenty minutes of awkward silence later you both arrived at his apartment. He was angry. But it was an eerie calm anger. He dropped his keys and bag taking your bag from you then kicked his shoes off you did the same unable to take the silence anymore

“Clark I’m sorry, I really am I didn’t intend to be spotted” he sighed

“No one ever intends to get caught.But that’s no excuse… I told you not to go! Fuck I didn’t say that for fun I said it because I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt, I was worried when I didn’t see you in the office and I just hoped you listened, trying to kid myself that you had found another safe story to do. I was terrified all I could do was wait for you to return or to receive a phone call from A hospital or-or police department and I was worried for good reason you was shot at! Shot y/n!” You quivered as he scolded you, as frightening as the huge man was angry you couldn’t help the way your core twitched watching him, the tingling of your clit returning as he ran a hand through his hair messing it up.

He stopped and pointed a finger at you.

“It was a dumb thing to do and no matter how bruised your ass is this time I’m adding to it !” You shrunk as he walked past you deeper into the living room. Sitting on the sofa.

“You cant be serious…Claarrk! He has already done it! And in front on Lois No…I’m not having it!” He tilted his head casting a glance over his glasses as you stomped at him, he sighed.

“And I’m not having you running around god knows where getting yourself in trouble being fucking shot at! Come here….Now” he said quietly you gulped as his voice got deeper shaking your head stepping back a few steps. He leaned forward pulling him self off the seat and in four quick strides he was in front of you dragging you forward before him.

You fought him feet dragging on the floor ,cursing his large form as he over powered you ushering you around the sofa to the side then paused. He settled for leaning towards you pinning you between him and the arm of the sofa moving his hands forward he popped the button on your jeans batting at your hands leaving sharp slaps to them as you resisted and tried to fight him trying to hold them up. He quickly halted your efforts making you whine at him tugging them down making you squeak flushing as he peeled them down you held his shoulders as he wrestled your legs out of them. You stood back still trying to wriggle free

“No..Please don’t Clark!” You protested all of your bravado failing yet again as you were placed bare ass over the sofa waiting for what was promising to be a very uncomfortable spanking. Clark smirked noting that your protests sounded more like a panicked little girl who didn’t think her daddy was serious as you soon found yourself bent over the arm of the sofa one of his hands at the curve of your spine holding you down.

“How can you still be so bratty with an ass this red? Hmm? This time he wasn’t thorough enough, I will fix that!” You cringed as he moved his hand across your two glowing cheeks pressing his hands in letting you feel how hot and swollen you was, you moved yours back to him trying to shield your already hot cheeks. You whined pitifully as he moved them in front of you

“Keep these up here!” You nodded finally giving into him as he moved to stand at an angle quickly connecting his hand making you claw at his sofa cushions trying to inch yourself forward, but it was no use he had you tucked securely against the arm not leaving you anywhere to go. you yelped as he raise his hand again making sure to hit the pinkest part of your cheeks, you kicked out whining at him. He chuckled it was cute your feeble struggles as he popped you on your sore red bottom again and again sending you into a full blown paddy.

“CLARK!PLEASE STOP!” he tilted around to meet your gaze seeing your bright red face. He stuck out his bottom lip at you mirroring your pout.

“Aww poor y/n is it already sore?” You nodded sniffling feeling completely humiliated already.

“Well then maybe you should start doing as your told.” He finished his statement with a firm slap that rippled across your ass, you wailed fidgeting clawing at the sofa cushion beneath you as he continued to spank your ass and thighs. Your toes curled into the carpet below you as his hot palm landed again and again each time in a slightly different place slowly working in rounds across your bottom. It wasn’t long before the pain truly set in, a deep burn building on your already smarting cheeks that made you truly feel small and naughty, ashamed of yourself for being naughty and ending up in this position.

You cried true tears as he move lower to a more sensitive spot cupping his hand on impact making the sting almost sweet as the jolt went straight to your aching clit making you throb with need. Fat tears rolled down your face as he moved you higher stretching out your cheeks giving him easy access to the crease of your thighs that Superman couldn’t reach earlier.

“NOO! Clark pl-please sto-op I’m sorry OWW NO! I wont do it again! Please!” He huffed at you as you choked out the words around sobs that wracked your body jolting when you heard the quicker stinging slaps echo through the room, moving your hands back trying to cover yourself tho you wasn’t sure if it was to shield your ass or hide your drenched pussy.

He had already spotted it, he growled capturing both wrists pinning them to your back as he smelt you, some of your juices was already clinging to his fingertips where he had spanked a little lower then necessary, it gave him an idea he knew that he couldn’t continue on your ass for much longer.

“I hope so! Do you know just how worried I was! You little BRAT! Your so lucky that I wasn’t there had I been I wouldn’t have left your jeans up in front of Lois you can be damn sure of that!” You whined not really sure how he new you hadn’t been spanked bare by the man of steels but you couldn’t dwell on it as he moved again pressing a hand to the top of your cheeks digging his blunt fingers into the darkened flesh making you whine pitifully at him to stop through your tears.

”You.will.never.disobey.me.like.that.again!…do you understand me?“ you nodded weakly as he emphasized each word with harder and harder spanks on the crease of your bottom making it just as bright as the rest of your ass. Finally you felt him pull away and you sighed still sobbing your heart out, half in pain the other humiliation at how your body had reacted to him.

You twisted trying to cross your legs as you felt your arousal drip down your thighs in long embarrassing streams and yelped when he kicked out your ankles wider and moved to peel back your lips taking a long look at your wanting core, chuckling when he saw how you clenched longingly, wanting to be stuffed full. He sighed as you tried to fight him.

"Oh no you don’t let daddy see…” you whined pressing your face into the cushion hissing and bucking into his hand as he ran a fingertip up and down your slit.

“Oh god! Dont LOOK! STOOPP!” You were silenced with a all be it lighter spank straight on your revealed clit making you screech that broke of into a moan then another and another you clenched on each strike, his spanks on your pussy pushing you closer and closer to a trembling orgasm he stopped just shy of your release making you heave deep breaths.

He tutted at you leaving his hand wedged between the two pink lips rubbing across you harshly in an up and down motion.

“Oh sweet baby~ don’t tell me your were going to cum on my palm as I spanked your naughty little pussy?” You groaned as he moved his hand dipping two wide fingers into you leaving your mouth agape as he scissored them, he concentrated on your high pitched sounds and the way your pussy began clenching and suckling.

“Oh you were weren’t you? So so ready for me hmm? Just a needy little girl~” You shivered and moaned trying to grind on his fingers as the brushed your walls massaging them just right you gasped when he began fucking you faster and harder onto his fingers them held them still buried deep to the knuckles curling them.

You jolted as he hit that spot, the smooth patch of nerves that will finally finish you off the edge.

“Is this all you wanted baby? Such a naughty baby~ You were acting out so daddy would bring you home and punish you? Maybe that what I should do, punish my needy little girls cunt, fuck her until shes a very sore very sorry little girl” As he spoke he was watching listening to your heart rate the way you struggled to breath you were close, his dirty talk seemed to do the trick , he could feel your body clenching as he called you his naughty baby. He quickly and cruelly pulled away at the last second laughing when your little pussy tried holding on to him as he withdrew his fingers he watched the pleasure fade and become annoyance you really had been just about to cum.

“Poor baby~” his voice was condescending, belittling and it made your knees shake. He was sexy just being his normal shy farmboy self but here and now he seemed like a totally different animal! The confidence and raw power he had over you was…It was breathtaking and arousing…definitely not what you expected from the man. Somehow he seemed to know exactly what you needed, he somehow knew you wanted a daddy, to spank and fuck you into behaving, the thoughts of the huge man taming you left you a mess beneath him.

Your protest was immediate you moved side to side letting your thighs rub at your swollen lips trying desperately to trap your clit between them. Your voice hoarse from begging and pleading with him

“I NOO! CL-CLARK PLEASE I WANT!-” he shut you up with another spank to your pussy making you gasp and widen your legs craving any sort of contact.

“Huh? I’m sorry You what? You might have to speak louder so I can hear you?” You turned resting the side of your face on the sofa looked at him tears still streaming slowly down your face.

“I-I want to cum! Please Clark please I want you to fuck me! Spank me again, just I-I want you to do something PLEASE DADDY! ” he tilted his head and sighed looking at you from the top of his eyes enjoying the little game. Reveling in the fact you’d acknowledged him as your daddy; your dom your one and only, he felt it in his bones the way you’d given in, falling to his need to dominate you completely.

“Well now is that so?…All I hear is a disobedient little madame demanding things…Well I’m afraid that ‘I want’ never gets around here..” You whined

“I SAID PLEEAASSEE!”

“And I said no! Not until you beg nicely, until ask me with a pretty please~” closing your eyes, him seeing your arousal from his chastisement is one thing but he wanted you to beg? You flushed and wriggled back. He moved deciding that you needed some encouragement chuckling rubbing a single finger down your slit pinpointing your clit and rubbed harshly for a few breaths then pulled back hovering it just out of your reach. You snapped twisting again to him

.“Please daddy~ I’m sorry I was bad, Please let me make it up to you? Let me play with you, make you happy and show you just how sorry I am for being a brat again~” for a moment he wavered wanting to stop this game and fuck you full right there.

He still might. With a grin he leant down over you making sure to let you feel his hard cock he smiled as his teasing worked as you whimpered pitifully pressing back to him.

“Ahh…You want daddy to play with you?….is that it? you want me to finger fuck your needy little pussy until, your just gushing all over me? well baby?” You moaned weakly at his filthy words going bright red and nodded.

“Y-YES PLEASE! FUCK TOUCH ME PLEASE CLARK I CAN’T…I’M SORRY!” Your cry was loud and uneven as you fought to wrestle your arms free trying to move back against him, to find something to grind on. He moved quickly unable to deny himself anymore the sight of you bent over and red assed and begging for him; for your daddy to fuck you any which way made him snap, it was all the permission he needed.

More tears fell this time in relief as you felt his hand drop to his waist then heard his belt move as he undone it with one hand quickly shucking down his trousers, he wasted no time lining up and with one sharp bone shaking thrust he embedded what felt like 10 inches straight into your quivering heat.

You screamed out but he quickly curbed it as he caught the scruff of your neck and pressed you into the sofa, the movement took your feet completely off the floor leaving them to kick about behind you. Perfect. Now your really did have to endure whatever he threw at you. Had you been able to see him you would have seen an abnormally dark look cross his normally sweet face. You groaned high cringing as he plowed his way into you holding himself deeper then anyone you’d had before.

You gasped finding it hard to breath with him leaning over you pressing your body down into the sofa you tired calling out to him as you began panicking when he pressed your face further into the sofa making you go a little dizzy, thoughts becoming hazy as your airflow was being cut off slowly as he rocked slowly fucking any tiny breaths you took right out of you. Just as you began to panic more he moved his hand moving to twist in your hair pulling your face up. You took deep gasping breaths crying out as he pulled back and rocked his hips into yours, making sure to slap his thighs harshly into your bruised bottom making you groan in slight pain, not that he could really tell with all the moaning you were doing. He wanted to make this a little painful, after all you’d been a bad girl.

He grunted loudly into your ear his breaths huffing past your ear making sure you heard just how good you felt for him. You tried turning to kiss him but he gave a quick shake of your hair.

“OOhh FUCK-YES THAT’S IT ugh ugh no~ your not kis-SHIT NOT YET BABY! fuck not yet no!. No your not kissing daddy only OH MY GOD!Fuuuck! Only good girls get kisses and your a bad baby! Bad babies don’t get kisses!” You whined slumping forward as much as you could pouting, you hissed whining and moaning as he pulled you up by your hair.

“What are you?” You whined shaking your head but he growled shaking you by your hair slightly, you cried out at the sting in your scalp.

“I’M AHH FUCKplease! CLARK! DADDY NONONONO! PLEASE I’M SORRY! I’M A BAD BABY! I’M A VERY BAD BABY!”

“ugh fuck yes! Yes you are and you’re going to stay right here and let me fill that little pussy! If your lucky I might let your naughty little cunt cum over my cock… But don’t even think about cumming until I say so.” How he managed to talk so evenly whilst fucking you so thoroughly.

You cried out a loud animalistic sound as he moved back before thrusting into you deeper then you thought possible, hitting your cervix with a force you’d never experienced almost winding you. You whined as he battered away at your core your muscles protested weakly to his cocks heavy thrusts stretching around him so tightly, you felt his pulse throbbing away inside of you each time he impaled you on him his veins rubbing at your walls in a pleasantly addictive pace. 

You moaned every nerve in your body was alight arms tensing. He moved you releasing your hair and tucking his hands around your thighs pulling them further apart the action let him bury himself deeper inside of you, taking your breath away as he fucked you roughly , you twitched hissing as his balls slapped against your sore spanked clit making you see stars softly grunting as the abuse on your clit pushed you higher a surge of heat rolling around in your tummy just waiting to let loose. Somehow he knew and began grunting at you.

“Don’t you fucking dare! You hold it or I’m going to fuck your ass to!” You yelled out as he forced himself into your body with renewed vigor leaning down you bit the cushion below you trying to fight off the climax that was seconds away. The stinging heat of your ass was being punished all over again only this time it was his thighs doing the spanking. He tilted you up further your breasts now laying on the sofa cushion as he rutted into you his thrusts sloppy and he moaned louder and louder he was close you could feel him swelling, ready to fill you with his cum, to claim you as his own little fuck toy and ruin you.

“BEG! BEG FOR ME TO FILL YOUR CUNT!” You gasped as he spanked you making your muscled coiled tightly around his cock.

“PLEEAASSEE DADDY PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! FUCK ME FULL LIKE YOUR LITTLE WHORE! LIKE I’M JUST YOUR TOY PLEASE! DADDY I WANT IT PRETTY PLEASE!” you shouted the words barely having the breath to beg him.

“Fuck yes good girl! Such a good toy for daddy! Now cum that right you can cum on daddy’s cock!” You cried in relief letting go trembling as you came over him, arching wildly it was a full body orgasm like you’d never experienced before. You couldn’t even voice your pleasure far to lost in the shivering euphoria.

Your quivering heat sucked him so tightly as you came not even he could continue to hold out roaring as you forced him to cum inside of you, you’d actually milked him! Sucked the cum right out of his balls Forced him to release his cum and drench your insides.  
image

You both eventually came down from your highs you were still bent over the sofa tears trailing from your eyes tho your really unsure why panting heat going ten to the dozen. He patted your back and pulled himself free gasping and sweaty. He moved around you on unsteady feet and sat near your head he moved pulling you across his lap tucking you into his chest.

You moaned as he moved your tender body across the cushions to him you noticed at some point of his wild punishment fuck he had removed his shirt. You looked up at him smiling giggling slightly smoothing some of your loose hair out of your face. He sighed pressing a firm kiss to your neck then grunted pulling back and removing his slightly fogged glasses placing then on the table. He leaned back staring at you intently you blinked then moaned trying to find a more comfy place the sit wincing as your tender lower half moved against his thick thighs. You pouted as he chuckled running a hand through his hair moving the curls to the side, you froze looking at him.

“W-what? Clark? You look just like….” he froze realizing just what you meant and nodded sighing he was quick to wrap an arm around your waist so you wouldn’t run.

“Yes….I-I am I mean” you tilted your head as he unconsciously tried to hide his face

“Your?….YOUR Superman? Its you whos-whos been? You’ve been saving me? Spanking me?” He nodded weakly unsure if you was angry or not. You looked at him in disbelief moving to cup his face gently when he wouldn’t look at you you curled up tucking yourself into his chest hugging him far to exhausted to argue and cuss him out for being a dick. He moved slowly wrapping his other arm around you hugging you rubbing your back.

“I’m sorry….I really am, I don’t know why I do those dangerous things…I just always have…Never had to think about other people before” you felt him nod and kiss your head.

“Well now you do, I was terrified. Am terrified when I see you do those stupid stupid things I’m terrified that one day…One day I wont be fast enough, strong enough to save you….I am not invincible there are things out there that can weaken me and one day I might not be able to save you one day I might not be there to find you” you cringed at just how he said the words he was telling the truth.

“I-I will be better from now on…I will try to stop my adrenaline seeking habits…But it will take time, Ive always been like this.” He smiled kissing you deeply.

“I know you will little girl~ but your always going to have me hovering over your shoulder…Maybe I could take you flying? To get your fix?” He chuckled as you remembered your last little flight with him. You shook your head.

“N-no thank you Clark I didn’t like that…” he smirked at you nipping at your ear

“like you’d have a choice baby girl~ I think that’s what I’m going to do from now on when I catch you being naughty, scoop you up and fly you off somewhere for a good old spanking!” You groaned

“Noooo Clark don’t! No more spanking…And someone will seee!” he laughed at your pout and poked your nose watching as you scrunched it at him huffing

.“Oh yes little lady spanking is something we are definitely keeping up with you sorely need it, and don’t worry there are many quiet places I can take you to tan that naughty little bottom!…And now you know you’d best behave at work to~ no more three hour lunch breaks to go see a movie…Yes I know all about that” You flushed and buried your face in his neck whingeing at him yawning, the days events catching up to you. He sighed tightening his hold on you breathing in your scent.

“I love you baby never forget that” you mumbled it back to him tiredly making him smile as you snuggled into him, he had no doubt that tomorrow you’d be mad at him and sulk over going to work with a bruised bottom and the fact that he has been the one spanking you around town. But that was tomorrow and he could deal with it then for now he was content, the truth was now out and it was a huge weight lifted from him and he could rest peacefully knowing you were safe and sound with him.


End file.
